Veela
by Kimi-sama
Summary: A little thing about Veela. Kind of like an essay. I'm not sure where this came from.


Do I know where this little essay thing came from?. No, I don't.  
  
I think it had something to do with reading all of the Draco is a Veela fics that came out and not quite agreeing with what Veela were portrayed as. It struck me in the book that Veela attracted people in a sexual way and why would Veela develop this abilite if they didn't somehow gain something besides self-confidence from it.  
  
So that was stewing in my brain for a while and eventually it produced this. Which isn't a fic but more of like an excerpt from a book on Veela.  
  
**************  
  
About Veela  
  
Veela, a humanoid race of beings that are known for their pale coloring and great beauty are, at their base, sexual creatures. Closely related to the incubus and succubus Veela need sexual energy to survive. But, unlike it cousins Veela do not go around having sex with miscellaneous people and feeding from them. Instead, the Veela have developed a different method. For every Veela in the world there is a single person whose energies are a perfect match for it. Think of it as you finding the most delicious meal in the world with exactly the right everything in it. This is what the Veela's mate is like for the Veela.  
  
To locate this perfect match Veelas have developed an extra sense. Veela have often described the moment they recognize their partner as "smelling something so beautiful and perfect I simply could not resist following it." though they are not actually smelling anything at all. Instead this 'smell' is generated when the Veela's aura - which is constantly reaching outward and sucking in the lustful energy their appearance creates until their mate is found- brushes against the residue traces of the perfect matches energy. Upon devouring these first few bits of energy the Veela experiences a 'high'. Unused to such fulfilling energy the Veela becomes euphoric and intoxicated and perceives this first encounter as a beautiful smell.  
  
Though eventually the Veela will become accustomed to it's mates energies and not 'smell' it anymore, for now, it's hooked. Like a drug, the Veela must have more and begins to search obsessively for it's source. Upon locating it's mate the Veela will do anything to have sexual intercourse with it- short of rape as something about the energies given off during a rape sicken a Veela- thus forming a bond between them.  
  
This bond serves as a mental like between Veela and bonded. The Veela - no longer needing to create lust in strangers to feed- tones it's attraction down and feeds only from it's mate. In response, for the first several day the mate may be very tired from this energy drain until their bodies adapt and begin to produce more of this energy. This often results in an increased appetite.  
  
Veela never mate with other Veela. They simply cannot provide the energies they need to each other. More often than not they choose a human of either gender. This can make reproduction difficult should they be same sex couples. There are always enough heterosexual couples to keep the population going though and some potions that will induce pregnancy should there arise a problem.  
  
The bond between Veela and mate also induces love. Over the years this has created Veelas into quite a romantic symbol. However, this is more of a necessity than anything else. What better way to keep their food source close than by having their mates madly in love with them? This love is by no means one sided though and Veela are insanely possessive and jealous of their mate. Many attribute this to the love they share, but more likely than not the Veela is probably protecting it's only food source as well as its love.  
  
Many people argue that the bonding is wrong - as bad as the Imperious curse even - because this love was not voluntary. They also argue that it isn't real as the bonding created it. Many other say love is love no matter how it was formed and who knows? Maybe if they'd dated for a while they would have fallen in love the regular way. The fact that if one of the pair should die the other would too does nothing to dissuade these romantic notions.  
  
If the nonveela dies the bond snaps back to the Veela. The backlash hit the Veela's mind like a car hits a wall going eighty mph, sending the Veela into a coma. Shortly after the Veela will die of starvation because it has become so dependent of its partner's pure energies it can't go back to feeding on those around it.  
  
Should the Veela die the bond usually drags it's mates mind into death with it immediately. If it doesn't the mate, like the Veela will sink into a coma, it's mind incapable of functioning without the bond. Eventually the extra energy it's body used to produce for the Veela, with no where to go, would start eating away at the nonveela until they died.  
  
If neither die however, they can look forward to living long, happy lives. In rare cases there have been instances of telepathy between pairs or even a magical boost for the mate if it's body overcompensates for the energy drain.  
  
**********************  
  
And I couldn't think of a closing statement. Oh, well. The energy thing. I understand that it could be something of a plot hole the way I explained it. But while in a coma the mate would be able to spend off that collecting energy in the form of magic the way he/she could when awake.  
  
So, yeah, I hope it wasn't too bad. If anyone want's to use some of it in a fic of theirs feel free!  
  
I know it sound a lot like this one veela fic that just came out called How To Charm A Dragon by Skysha-Tranqui but trust me, I've been thinking about this for months. I am happy that someone was thinking along the same lines as me though and hope this doesn't offend her or anything. 


End file.
